PS I Loathe You
by heychelsletschacha
Summary: The Briarwood Boys and back in Main Building, and Massie's out of ideas. Plus, Trouble with Dylan, Kristen's new guy, Alicia's flirting it up with the seviis, and Claire's got a mystery guy. might branch off from dylan's perspactive.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Massie Block: **Is free of Dempsey, but still the infamous alpha that nobody dares to cross. Still gets everything she wants. But what she DOESN'T want is the newly completed West Wing to open, bringing everyone from Overflow back to the Main Building.

**Alicia Riviera:** Got dumped by Josh. Still, she finds herself liking the single life. It's much more fun. It's even better when you're after the not-so-single guys. Either way you look at it, single could very likely spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

**Dylan Marvil:** Has secured herself with a spot on her mom's talk show, the Daily Grind. Still, the pressure of being on National television is ah-lot to bear. Especially when she starts dropping pounds faster than Kirstie Alley.

**Kristen Gregory: **Has her eyes on a new guy. With her new extensions, body, and MONEY, she's sure she can snag him. But when yet ah-nother girl goes after him, Kristen knows she can win. Right?

**Claire Lyons: **Is finally in the arms of Cam. But things seem too good to be true. She's got more than one guy after her—and maybe not for the reasons that anyone has in mind.

**BOCD**

**The New Green Café**

**Friday, November 29****th**

**11:14 AM**

Massie Block had just walked out on Dempsey Solomon. She was done. After that horrifying dream last night where Dempsey was an LBR again, dating him was too much to handle. She finally came to her senses. Sure, he was hawt. And HART. But he was still an LBR at heart, and that's what mattered.

"Attention please!" called Pricipal Burns through the microphone at the Café's stage.

"Caw! Caw!" shouted a seventh grade boy.

Burns rolled her eyes and continued. "I'm sure all of you have seen the construction of the new East Wing of Briarwood-Octavian Country Day school. But it is my pleasure to announce that the East Wing is finally complete! From now on, the Tiffany's Boxes will not be needed. Those attending the Overflow Trailers are going to be mainstreamed back into our beautiful center of learning."

Massie show a worried glance at The Pretty Committee and urged them to take out their phones. As far as she knew, the boys still hated the girls, thus jeopardizing their status AGAIN.

MASSIE: OMG. WHAT DO WE DO?

KRISTEN: IDK. WE ALREADY WENT THROUGH THIS! 

DYLAN: LET'S GO TO THE ROOM.

ALICIA: GIVEN.

After much back and forth, the girls finally convinced that it would be beneficial for everyone if the Pretty Committee could have use of the Bomb Shelter. Burns agreed, as long as they kept it secret.

Over the last month, contractors and interior desginers had turned the bomb shelter into a living room, luxury bathroom equipped with a Jacuzzi bath, and a walk in closet that had all the latest trends for Kristen and Claire to use. All of it could be sealed off by a wall that slid back and forth, giving the illusion that none of it was really there.

"They're gonna be here by tomorrow morning. We have until then to think of something totally amazing to do to get them OUT of here," Massie told herself as she paced back and forth. 

Well, I'm fine," Alicia gloated. "I still have Josh."

Claire cackled. "He broke up with you!"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he'd take me back if I wanted him enough."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Behind the wall!" Dylan screeched.

The girls scrambled as Massie grabbed the remote that powered everything in the room. Then they heard voices. Tons.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOCD**

**Bomb Shelter**

**Friday, November 21****st**

**11:42 AM**

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan hid behind the concrete wall that sealed off the closet and bathroom from the rest of the bomb shelter. The voices got louder.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Someone was pounding on the door. 

"Let me in!" a girly voice screamed. "It's dark!"

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Massie. She pushed the button on the remote, sending the wall back into its place. 

"Are you gonna open the door?" asked Claire.

"What do you think?" retorted Alicia.

Bracing herself, Massie opened the door, showing none other than Olivia Ryan. Behind her was Strawberry and Kori.

"Ehmagawd! How did you find this room?" asked Dylan, horrified. 

Olivia shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. We were just wondering where you guys go every lunch…"

"Stalk-ers!" burped Dylan, sending the entire PC into a round of hysterics.

"Well, Duh-livia, if anyone ever finds out about this room because of you and your 'logic,' I will personally see to it that the three of you be socially ruined," snapped Massie. "Now get out."

"What about the voices?!" asked Kristen.

"But we wanted to tell you something!" whined Kori.

"What?" asked Claire, with hopeful eyes.

"The. Boys. Are. Back. They were back in Main Building as of… 11:33. And when none of you were there to greet them—"

Massie cut her off. "Puh-lease. If anyone is worried about not being up there to get 'first dibs,' it should be you. The Pretty Committee is so nawt worried about the NLBRs and the soccer boys' return. Did you forget who made _them_ fabulous?"

"No—"

"And are you aware that that same person who _made_ them could easily destroy them as well?"

"Yes—"

"And do you remember who _that_ person is?" 

"Of course—"

"She's _me_!" Massie boomed. TPC exchanged a round of hi-fives. "Kori, are you deaf?"

"No," replied Kori, sounding confused.

"Then why are you still HEAR?" laughed Massie.

Olivia, Strawberry and Kori scrambled out the door and up to ground level faster than Alicia could say, "Point!"

**BOCD**

**New Green Café**

**Friday, September 21****st**

**11:50 AM**

As the Pretty Committee walked through the doors to the New Green Café, Massie knew that their table would be occupied. Except this time, she had learned from her mistakes. 

CLAIRE: WHERE DO WE GO?

DYLAN: ?

MASSIE: TABLE 18. DUH

ALICIA: BRILL!

With every confident stride that they took, Massie knew that all eyes in the Café were on her. When she saw the soccer boys seated at table 18, she looked back at TPC and glided to their table with the grace and style of a supermodel.

Claire could feel everyone's eyes on them, in a Café of dead silence. It wasn't as embarrassing as last time. No, this time it was…exhilarating. She was reminded again why everyone wanted to be Massie Block, why everyone wanted to be _her. _

But if anyone asked if she wanted to change places with Massie, she knew her answer. Nobody knew the real Massie. Not even her, really.

But she'd changed, too. They all had. Dylan, who now co-hosted part-time on the Daily Grind. Kristen, who now had millions of dollars in her possession. Alicia, who seemed to be the biggest flirt of all these days. And Massie. 

But that wasn't important.

Suddenly Claire was brought back to real life again. The familiar buzz of the Café was back.

"Hey Block," said Derrick. "What are you doing at _OUR _table?"

Massie smoothed back her hair and replied smoothly, "I'm sorry. You must be confused. You're reminding me of someone I know called Miss Taken."

The PC exchanged a round of high fives.

"It'd be _Mr._ Taken, actually," he shot back, right as Olivia Ryan sat down as his side after a quick peck on the cheek. "But I'm not sure that you would know. Didn't Dopey dump you or something?"

"Uhm, no. I broke up with _Dempsey._ The only Dopey I see here is you. Sorry," she said, trying to hold back giggles.

Derrick stormed off, leaving a clueless Olivia behind him.

**So how'd you like it? I know, the disses are kinda lame, but just pretend that they're like Oh-no-you-did-nawt-just-say-that. Next chapters imma focus on the rest of TPC. I think they feel left out.**

**Expect updates often! This is just too fun to write!**

**--------R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**_** I am skipping from Friday to Monday. I'm just not in the mood to write the weekend. Sorry. And, I know that the date jumped from the 29****th**** to the 21****st****, but it's officially the 24th**** in my fic. Sorry.**

**BOCD**

**Girls Bathrooms**

**Monday, November 24****th**

**8:19**

Dylan Marvil looked at herself in the mirror. After another successful morning (6:00-8:00) on The Daily Grind, she wondered what her viewers thought of her. Did they think she was pretty? A ditz? Fake? Fat?

She was a size two again. She looked great, but she felt fat. Again.

Kemp and Plovert had stopped their emails when she found out she was on national television. But that did they think now?

She was nothing like Massie, Alicia, Kristen, or Claire. She wasn't pretty, or skinny; she was a pig. And that would always hold true.

Which is why she'd find herself in here, every morning at approximately 8:20 AM.

She pulled out her toothbrush, slowly, and carefully stuck it down her throat. Watching her breakfast come back up, she was interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"What the—" It was none other than Chris Plovert.

"Oh God," she muttered.

"I—I'm er, sorry," he stuttered, turned and ran out the door, exposing a laughing soccer team behind him.

Plovert faced the soccer team, his cheeks flushed.

"Dude! Who was in there?" asked a laughing Derek Harrington.

"It was…nobody…" he trailed off. He looked toward the bathroom door, a million thoughts racing through his head at once. She was making herself throw up. Was it him who caused this? Was it the piggy emails?

Dylan, on the other side of the door, buried her face in her hands. Of all the people to see her, Plovert was probably the last person she'd want to figure out that she was a bulimic.

Gawd. If this got out she'd be ruined. She went into a stall, not planning to come out for the rest of her life.

**BOCD**

**The Halls**

**Monday, November 24****th**

**1:53**

"Has anyone seen Dylan?" asked Kristen, clearly concerned.

"I haven't. But ah-lot of rumors have been flying around about her," replied Alicia, looking across the room at a bunch of seventh grade A-Lister boys.

"Well, if you're the BOCD anchorwoman, I'd think that you'd have the right idea of her whearabouts!" snapped Massie. She'd been extremely touchy since the boys had come back from Overflow.

"Plovert's been staring at us all lunch," noted Claire, in a trance.

"Kuh-laire, need I remind you that people stare at us _every day? _Need I remind you that we are the Pretty Committee?" Massie teased.

"I'm gonna go look for her," said Claire.

"Same," said Kristen, getting up and following Claire.

Massie leaned forward in her chair. "Leesh, if you're gonna go for _a seventh-grader_," she said, wrinkling her nose. "then he has to be a HART."

Alicia cackled. "Opposite of yes. I'm so nawt crushing on a sevii."

Massie rolled her eyes. The last thing she should be worried about was who Alicia liked. The soccer boys were already gaining back their alpha status, and this time, Massie was fresh out of ideas.

**BOCD**

**The Indoor Pool**

**Monday, November 24****th**

**2:02 PM**

"Hey Alicia!"

Alicia looked up to find Josh swimming over to her. _Ugh,_ she thought. _Can't he tell that I'm sooo much better off without him? _

"What's up?" he asked, climbing out of the pool to sit with her on the edge. Luckily, she was wrapped in a towel, so he couldn't see her huge boobs.

"Uhm, nothing…I guess," she rolled her eyes, letting him know to get to the point.

"Listen," he said. "I know we're not together anymore, but I still really like you. I just don't want to make anything awkward… Does that make sense?" he looked down sheepishly. "It's not making sense, I'm babbling like a loser…"

Alicia leaned in and kissed him, right on the lips. Long and hard, in front of everyone.

When they broke away, Alicia looked at him in the eye, oozing confidence.

"We're not together," he said.

"I know." Alicia giggled.

_Single__** was**__ way more fun._

**What'd you think? I totally didn't anticipate any of it… it just kinda came out. Anywayss…. I want more reviews. Either click that button to your left or no new chapters. Your pick. ******** -Logenn**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Westchester Mall**

**Nordstrom Lounge**

**Monday, November 24****th**

**4:16 PM**

Kristen Gregory was in the Nordstrom Lounge, deciding whether or not to pee. It was a very time consuming conflict in her subconscious mind; to pee? Or not to pee? If she did, she could possibly lose time on going into Juicy and Neimans, but if she didn't, then she could go to Burberry and work her way around clockwise…

She looked in the mirror to admire her outfit. Her new money had bought her an entire designer wardrobe, salon-glued extensions, and about 200 worth of lip gloss. She was wearing dark wash Seven skinny's, a white C&C tank, a Juicy terry short-sleeved zip-up, and Tory Burch. Her blonde extensions were curled, and she was wearing DiorShow mascara and liner.

Massie would have been proud.

In the end, Kristen decided to go to Abercrombie and Fitch, for old times sake. She slid on her new D&G shades (which, she considered, were more of a 'neccessity' than an 'accessory.') and walked across the mall with a Massie-inspired strut that said 'Why yes, I am popular, confident, rich, and I have style.'

_Ugh,_ she thought. _I can't believe I actually thought this stuff was cute—_

She tripped over a display mannequin, sending her bags flying and toppling on top of an extremely hot guy.

"Ehmagawd!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry!" She got off of his chest and giggled flirtatiously.

He laughed. "It's fine. You okay?" He got up and brushed off his shirt.

"Yeah, thanks." She studied him. He was totally gorgeous…and familiar. He had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. "So… do I know you?"

"I'm Ryan Burns. I go to BOCD."

"Ehmagawd, same! I'm Kristen Gregory," she said.

"The captain of the Sirens?"

"Yeah," she blushed. She then pretended that her phone rang. "Yeah? Ugh. Okay, fine. I'll be right there." She hung up. "Sorry, I have to go. Parents." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Can I have your number?" He asked.

"Sure." She scribbled down her digits in the sexiest handwriting she could do and handed it to him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he grinned and walked out of the store, leaving Kristen very, very pleased with herself.

**BOCD**

**The Halls**

**Tuesday, November 25****th**

**8:07 AM**

Claire was having issues with her locker again. With an armful of books and binders, turning the dial on her lock was proving difficult on a Tuesday morning.

"Hey, sunshine," a voice whispered in her ear.

She turned, and there was Cam Fisher, leaning up against the locker in his signature leather jacket.

"Hey!" Claire reached over to hug him, but absentmindedly dropped her books in the process.

"So…" Cam said, but Claire was too busy picking up her books.

He cleared his throat again. "Ah-hem!" No such luck. Claire was still struggling to open her locker.

"Claire!" he shouted.

"Sorry," she mumbled. With a click of her lock, she yelped. "You don't know how long I've been trying to do that," she sighed with relief. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah," Cam said, shyly stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat tonight around Eight-ish?"

"Sure. Sounds fun. See you then." Claire concentrated on her books again. When Cam turned to leave, she sighed with relief.

Last night on AIM, she got an IM from Josh. Asking her about…stuff. Stuff about her and Cam. Normally Claire didn't have a problem with Josh, but last night it was just…weird.

She wasn't sure. She just didn't know.

**BOCD**

**New Green Café**

**Tuesday, November 25****th**

**11:47 AM**

"And then he totally asked me for my number!" gushed Kristen about her encounter with Ryan, who she made sound like the Hawttie of all Gawd's Hawtties.

"Yeah? Well Josh totally made out with me on yesterday," Alicia bragged.

"Aren't you guys broken up?" asked Claire, warily.

"Yeah. But he _so_ wants me."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Has anyone seen Dyl lately?"

Kristen shook her head. "Me and Claire went to look for her yesterday, but we didn't find her."

Massie made a mental note to call her after school and see what was up.

"Ehmagawd!" exclaimed Kristen. "That's him!" She pointed towards the Sushi Line in the Café to a hawt guy with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

The PC gushed over how hot he was.

"I'm gonna go for him," announced Kristen.

"Ah-proved!" replied Massie. "Any opposed?" She paused. "Motion carried." She grinned. Maybe, just maybe, if everyone in the PC had HART boyfriends, then that would give them their alpha status back.

Of course, they'd have to find HARTs first.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"Hey, are you Alicia Rivera?"

Alicia looked up from her phone. She had just applied a new coat of gloss and glamorously answered, "Why, yes. Yes I am." She grinned.

It was the hawt/HART sevii she was checking out earlier that week. "You're the BOCD announcer, yeah?" he asked.

"Mhmm." She acted blasé, acting as if it was not big deal, even though being the BOCD anchorwoman totally was.

"You're really hot." He told her, while looking straight at her C-cups.

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks. And… you are?"

"Jake. Jake Castey." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"You're cute," Alicia said. "We should hang out sometime."

"Seriously? Damn."

"Here's my number," Alicia wrote down her number on an 'A' post it.

Jake took it from her, his emerald green eyes peeking out from his dark blonde locks. "I'll call you," he grinned. He was cute. Not boyfriend material, but like a mini-Derrington with green eyes.

"I'll plan on it." Alicia winked at him as he walked away. Suddenly she got a text.

MASSIE: DONT EVN THNK ABT IT.

ALICIA: Y?

MASSIE: 7 GRADER. MAJOR STATUS COMPROMISE IF U GO 4 IT.

ALICIA: BUT U SED WE NEEDED HARTS ASAP.

MASSIE: WELL TALK L8R.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was so easy to get fed up with Massie.

MASSIE: DON'T 4GET MEETING GLU 2DAY

ALICIA: K.

So what'd you think? Long chappie. Like, 1,000 words! Also… I could have **SWORN **that Derrick's name was spelt '**Derrick**' but in the books I checked and it's **Derek.** (which I personally like better, but w/e) Anyways… **WHICH IS IT??**

**--R&R!!**


End file.
